


We're Not Gonna Fall

by WeirdyMcWeirderton



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdyMcWeirderton/pseuds/WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Better Dig Two. Takes place after the second trial so AU in that aspect. Ever since Dean found out about Sam being sick he's been worrying about how to save his brother. Not to mention trying to figure out the third trial. But, will Dean and Sam be able to finish the trials and both come out alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to do a sequel to my Better Dig Two story and so here it is!  
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Supernatural.

Dean stirs in his sleep; a noise beginning to bring him to consciousness. He tries to ignore it but it happens again, this time Dean realizes it’s coughing. His brow furrows trying to remember why this is important. His eyes fling open. Sammy.   
It had been a week since he’d found out about Sam being sick. A week since Crowley attacked them. A week since he’d taken Sam to the hospital. Since he called Kevin practically begging him to find a way to help his little brother. Naturally, he hadn’t heard any good news yet and his nerves were frayed. There is a loud thump outside his door and before Dean knows it, he’s out of his bed and across the room opening said door.   
“Sammy!” Dean exclaims, dropping to his brothers’ side as another coughing fit wracks his body. Dean rests a comforting hand on the back of Sam’s neck. “It’s okay Sammy, I’m here.”  
Dean feels Sam’s body wrack violently every time he coughs. It leads him to feel helpless, knowing it’s painful and not being able to help. Finally, the coughing fit subsides and only ater he knows his brother’s okay does Dean realize the hand clenching his shirt.  
“Sammy. Hey, come on little brother, look at me,” Dean says softly. Sam raises his head and Dean tries to quell the rising panic at the sight of blood on his brother’s shirt.  
“Sorry for waking you,” Sam says, trying to wipe the blood off his chin. “I just…”  
“Don’t worry about it,” Dean says when Sam doesn’t continue. “You have nothing to be sorry for. Come on gigantor, let’s go get you cleaned up.”  
Dean helps Sam to his feet and steers him towards the bathroom. He gently pushes him down onto the toilet and grabs a washcloth, running it under warm water. Sam just sits and waits, zoning out for a moment. He had been doing good since his brother found out. This fit was the worst since then and if he was honest with himself, it scared him. Hell, this whole trial deal scared him. Dean lightly smacks him on the shoulder and Sam looks up, seeing his brother holding out the wet washcloth. Sam takes it from him and begins wiping his face off, looking up when Dean disappears out the door. He can hear him rummaging around his room before appearing back in the bathroom.   
“We’ll have to do laundry. Most of your clothes are dirty,” Dean says, setting the clothes on the sink. Sam nods his head and let’s Dean take the washcloth from him. “Get dressed. I’ll be out in the hall if you need anything.”  
With that, Dean steps out into the hall and shuts the door behind him. Sam begins undressing, throwing his bloody clothes into the trash can. He grabs his clean clothes and gets dressed. He felt bad for Dean. They were trying to close the Gates of Hell and here Dean was, getting woken up in the middle of the night taking care of him, worrying about him. This was the reason Sam didn’t want Dean to know about him being sick. Dean didn’t deserve this; Sam was thirty-one years old. He shouldn’t be depending on his big brother. The truth was though, Sam was scared and having Dean close by taking care of him like he did when they were younger made him feel safe. Suddenly, there’s a knock on the door. Speaking of said over-protective brother Sam thinks to himself.  
“Sam, you alright in there?” Dean asks through the door.  
“Yeah, one minute,” Sam answers, grabbing the garbage bag and opening the door. Dean checks Sam over quickly, making sure he truly is okay. He must’ve been satisfied because he grabs the garbage bag from Sam and gives him another gently shove towards their bedrooms.  
“Ya know, this lack of beauty sleep is really catching up to you,” Dean says. “You look like crap.”  
Sam recognizes Dean’s jab and attempt at humor for what it is and a small smile appears on his lips. This was one of the things Sam both hated and loved about his brother. He always knew when to make a joke to lighten the mood and make him feel better and relax. On the other hand, it sucked when he was trying to get Dean to talk.  
“Well, I have to catch up to you somehow,” Sam counters, stopping at his bedroom door and glances back at Dean. Dean smirks, letting his brother win this one. He waits for Sam to go into his room before going to throw out the garbage bag.  
Coming back inside, Dean heads straight for Sam’s bedroom. He stops outside the door, watching his brother sleep peacefully. He sighs, running a hand through his hair. He knew everything going on was scaring Sam, even if he wouldn’t admit it. Hell, it was scaring the crap out of him. Dean pulls himself out of his thoughts when he hears his brother cough. Dean watches Sam intently, but the coughing stops quickly. Dean looks behind him at his room, debating with himself over what to do. Another cough from Sam decides it for him and Dean enters Sam’s room. He pulls the chair in the room up to the bed and sits down, putting his feet on the bed. One thing was certain, if Sam had another attack like the last one no way was he going to make Sam crawl back to his room to get him again. He almost didn’t make it the last time.

 

Dean blinks his eyes open, blinking the blurriness away. He looks around the room, confusion taking over when he realizes it’s not his room. It doesn’t last for long, though, before everything from the night before comes back to him. His head shoots over to Sam’s bed and sees the bed empty. Dean begins to panic. He hears the shower running and he mentally kicks himself for being such a pansy about it. Although, he should get a free pass considering everything that’s been happening. He hears the shower shut off and Sam comes out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. He notices Dean is awake as he goes to his dresser and pulls out some clothes.  
“Hey,” Dean says, realizing that Sam caught his little camp out session in the chair.  
“Hey,” Sam replies, throwing his clothes on the bed. He had woken up to find Dean passed out in the chair, his feet propped up on his bed. Sam felt a pang of guilt once again at knowing the chair couldn’t be the most comfortable place to sleep. His brother had his own room; he should’ve been able to sleep in his own bed. Sam mentally curses his sickness and the trials once again.   
“Uh…I’m gonna go get breakfast going,” Dean says, standing up and exiting Sam’s room. Sam sighs. He had hoped Kevin would’ve found something on the trials by now, but they had no such luck. They were Winchesters. Sam sighs once more and then takes off his towel and begins getting dressed.

 

Dean walks into his room and grabs his robe. No way was he going to make breakfast in his boxers. Just as he’s about to exit his room to make said breakfast, his phone begins to ring. Dean picks it up and looks at the caller ID. His breath catches in his throat and he looks out the door. Not seeing Sam, he shuts the door and answers the phone.  
“Kevin?” Dean asks quietly.  
“Dean, I think I found something. Do you want the good news or the bad news first?” Kevin asks.  
“Does it matter?” Dean retorts, not wanting to get his hopes up.  
“Depends. First, there’s nothing that’ll keep Sam from being sick,” Kevin says.  
“I thought you said you had good news,” Dean says.  
“I also said I had bad news. Now can I continue?” Kevin says. He takes the silence as his okay to continue. “There’s nothing that’ll help him but if he finishes the trials…”  
“When…” Dean interrupts. “When he finishes that trials.”  
Kevin sighs. Sometimes he really wondered how anyone was able to divulge any information to the Winchesters.   
“Okay, so when Sam finishes the trials, he will be cured,” Kevin says.  
“At least that’s something,” Dean says, trying not to think about what Crowley will do to him if he does finish the trials.  
“Oh, and I found out the third trial,” Kevin adds.  
“You did? What is it?” Dean asks, giving Kevin all of his attention.  
“You’re not going to like it,” Kevin says.  
“What is it Kevin?” Dean orders.  
“Sam has to kill the King of Hell,” Kevin replies.  
“Sam has to…?” Dean begins to ask, not sure if he heard him right. “We can’t kill Lucifer. We tried that already.”  
“I don’t know Dean. I’m just telling you what I read,” Kevin says. Dean sighs in aggravation. “I’ll keep looking and see if I can come up with anything.”  
“Yeah, thanks Kev,” Dean says, hanging up the phone. Awesome. In order for Sam to finish these trials he has to kill the one person who can’t be killed. Oh, and not to mention the fact he’s in the cage. Dean sighs, running a hand through his hair and down his face. There is a knock at the door and Dean looks up as Sam opens it and walks in.  
“You all right?” Sam asks, seeing the tension in his brothers’ shoulders. He notices Dean’s phone is in his hand. Dean contemplates not telling Sam what he learned but knows if he’s going to expect Sam not to lie he should be holding himself to the same standard.  
“Sammy,” Dean says, looking over at his baby brother. “We need to talk.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so first off I just want to clarify something that was said in the last chapter. Many people had pointed it out to me (prolly should’ve predicted it because let’s face it we’re Supernatural fans and we know everything about it). Dean had said in the last chapter that Lucifer was the king of Hell. This is not true, Crowley is, I do know this  I had Dean say this for a reason, because it is going to lead to something in this chapter. But, I just wanted to clear it up because I didn’t want anyone thinking that I had no clue what I was talking about  I hope this didn’t sound rude or anything; Don’t mean for it to. 
> 
> Anyways, here is the next chapter. It’s kind of short but I basically just wrote it on my lunch break at work and wanted to get something up to clear up the mistake  Enjoy!

“So, we finish the trials and I go back to normal?” Sam asks after Dean finishes telling him everything Kevin said on the phone. Dean nods his head. “But in order to finish the trials, I have to kill the king of Hell?”  
“Which is impossible. We can’t kill Lucifer,” Dean says. Sam looks over at his brother confused.   
“What are you talking about?” he asks. Now it’s Dean’s turn to look confused. “Dean, Lucifer isn’t the king of Hell. Crowley is. Don’t you remember him bragging about it?”   
“Son of a Bitch,” Dean mutters, angry at his mistake. He should’ve known that.  
Sam watches his brother. It wasn’t like him to forget something that important. Sam begins to worry about his brother, knowing something is wrong. Dean notices the look of concern pass over his brothers’ face.  
“What?” he asks Sam.  
“It’s not like you to forget something like that,” Sam states.  
“Well, I’ve had my mind on other things lately,” Dean says dismissively. Sam furrows his eyebrows.  
“On what? We haven’t had a case all week,” Sam points out. You made sure of that Sam thinks to himself.  
“Just…Don’t worry about it Sam,” Dean says, already wanting to take the comment back.  
“No, no Dean. You’re not getting off the hook that easily,” Sam says.  
“Sam,” Dean warns, but Sam ignores it.  
“What could be occupying your mind so much that you would forget an important detail like that Dean?” Sam pushes.  
“You Sam,” Dean all but yells, biting his tongue. He hadn’t wanted to say that out loud.  
“What?” Sam asks. Dean looks bewildered that his little brother still doesn’t get it.  
“I don’t know about you but everything else doesn’t seem as important when my brother is bleeding to death every time he coughs,” Dean says angrily. He wasn’t really angry at Sam. He was angry he set himself up for this chick flick moment.  
“It’s not that bad Dean,” Sam says, trying to calm his older brother down. Dean was getting angry and Sam was trying not to yell back. He knew it was just Dean’s defense mechanism for things like this.  
“Really? Tell that to your bloody clothes from last night,” Dean argues. Sam sighs. Dean had a point. If they’re roles were reversed he would be saying the same stuff Dean was.  
“Okay, so things can be better. But you shouldn’t let this get to you…”  
“Seriously? Of course this is gonna get to me,” Dean cuts in. He receives a patented Sam Winchester Bitch-face and he bites his tongue.  
“You shouldn’t let this get to you so much that you start making mistakes. This time no one got hurt because of it, but next time you could end up hurt…or worse,” Sam says.  
“I’m not losing you again Sammy,” Dean says firmly.  
“You’re not going to,” Sam reassures his brother.  
“You better hope so because if you check out on me, I’ll just end up following you,” Dean says.  
“Dean…”  
“I should go get breakfast. I’m starving,” Dean says, standing up from his bed and exiting his room. Sam sighs, watching his brother leave. He hoped they finished this last trial soon. Otherwise he wasn’t sure who was going to get killed first, him or his brother.

\-------------------------------------------------

“No, Dean,” Sam says.  
“Why not? It’s a good plan,” Dean argues.  
“It’s a stupid plan,” Sam counters.  
“It’s better than nothing,” Dean replies.  
“Until Crowley kill you for being you,” Sam says.  
“At least it’ll distract him long enough for you to kill him,” Dean replies.  
“I’m not using you as bait,” Sam says adamantly.   
“You’re not. I’m using me as bait,” Dean argues.  
“Dean…”  
“Sam…”  
The two brothers sit at the table starring each other down. Neither one of them willing to back down and let the other win this fight. Sam breaks the silence first, leaning towards his brother.  
“It’s not happening. Find another way Dean,” he says, getting up and going to his room.  
“Like hell it’s not,” Dean grumbles, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat.

 

Sam closes his bedroom door and tries to shove his anger down. He hated that his brother always felt the need to sacrifice himself for others, especially him. A look of determination comes onto Sam’s face and he pulls out his phone, dialing a number. Putting it to his ear, he waits for it to be answered. He’s not disappointed.  
“Hello?”  
“Garth? I need your help,” Sam says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

“Sam! Dinner’s ready!” Dean yells down the hall to their rooms. His brother had been keeping himself cooped up in his room since their fight earlier. He hadn’t even come out for lunch. Dean doesn’t get a reply. “Sam! Stop being such a girl about this!”  
Dean begins walking back to Sam’s room, mentally shaking his head at how his brother can act like such a chick sometimes.  
“Dude! Fine. We won’t use me as bait. Just stop…” Dean says, walking up to Sam’s door and opening it, only to fade off. Sam wasn’t in his room. Dean walks back into the hall and peer in the bathroom but doesn’t see his brother there either. “Sam!”  
Dean looks in his own room, but still no gigantor of a brother. Dean feels his heart-rate begin to pick up. He didn’t think Sam left his room. He would’ve seen him leave his room. Except that time when he was taking his shower. Dean hurriedly walks throughout the ‘batcave’, as they’ve dubbed the Men of Letters compound, but to no avail.   
“Sammy!” Dean yells, worry evident in his voice and face. His brother was nowhere to be found. He couldn’t even find a note or something telling him his brother left to go into town. Town. Dean turns around and runs up the stairs and out the door. The Impala was gone. “Son of a Bitch!”  
Dean couldn’t quiet explain it, except for calling it his Sammy-sense. He knew something was wrong. His brother was in trouble and he had no clue where he was. Dean pulls out his phone and dials his brothers’ phone number as he quickly goes back in to the building. The phone rings straight to voicemail. He wants to throw the phone across the room but knows it wouldn’t help. Besides, what if Sam tried to call him. Dean rushes to his brothers’ room and pulls out his laptop, sitting on the bed. He starts it up, fully intending on tracing the GPS on his phone. As he waits for the computer to power up, he looks over on the nightstand, and freezes.   
“Dammit Sammy,” Dean curses, grabbing the phone off the table. Dean’s not sure if he’s more worried his brothers’ in trouble, or if he’s angrier at him for pulling a stupid stunt like this. Some part of him believes Sam left his phone here on purpose, knowing Dean would try to trace it. And if Sam didn’t want him to trace him, that meant he was doing something Dean would approve of. Something like going after Crowley. By himself. Dean turns the phone on and looks at his call records, hoping he’d made a call before he left. He wasn’t disappointed. Dean clenches his jaw. He was going to kick Sam’s ass when he got him back. And he was getting him back. Dean hits the call button and puts the phone to his ear only have to wait a few rings before it was answered.  
“Sam? Everything all right?” Garth asks.  
“Where the hell is he Garth?” Dean asks.  
“Dean?” Garth asks, more confused at the anger in Dean’s voice and the question than the fact Dean was on Sam’s phone.  
“Yes, Garth. Now where the hell is Sam?” Dean replies.  
“I…I thought he was with you,” Garth answers, starting to put two and two together, but not quite there yet. Dean Winchester could be pretty intimidating when it came to his brothers’ safety, and let’s face it Garth had sent Sam straight into the fire by himself. Unknowingly of course, but sent him nonetheless.  
“If he was with me Garth why would I be calling you asking where he is?!” Dean growls. Garth sighs.  
“He went after Crowley,” he says, knowing if he was going to die then he might as well get it done and over with.  
“What!?” Dean asks loudly.   
“Dean, I swear, I thought you were with him. If I had known he was going by himself I never would have told him. And I definitely would have told you what he was planning,” Garth defends.  
“Where?” Dean asks, not needing to say anything else.  
“Parsons, Kansas,” Garth answers. Before he can say anything else, he hears the definitive click of Dean hanging up the phone. “Balls.”

\--------------------------------------------------

Sam walks into the building, the demon knife in his hand at the ready. He was on edge; it was too easy getting in here. He knew he should’ve brought Dean with him but he wasn’t going to use him as bait. And if Dean came with him, he’d find a way to make it happen.   
Sam comes to a room and peers inside, seeing Crowley standing in the middle of it, his back facing him. Sam looks around and sees that it is just him and sneaks into the room.   
“Moose,” Crowley says. Sam freezes. Crowley chuckles and turns around, eyeballing the demon knife in Sam’s hand. “You aren’t planning on using that are you?”  
“Eh, I was thinking about it,” Sam says. Crowley walks up to him, smirking.   
“Where’s Squirrel?” Crowley asks, eyeing the door in front of him.  
“Not here,” Sam says. Crowley looks over at Sam, eyebrow raised.  
“What? Sundance went somewhere without Butch? There’s a first,” Crowley replies. “Probably not your best idea though Sam.”  
“Yeah, I guess we’ll see about that,” Sam says, lunging at Crowley when he looks back at the door. His body comes to a forced stop though and a pain lances through his hand, forcing him to drop the knife.   
“You really should’ve brought your brother Sam,” Crowley says. Sam lets out a pained yell as it feels as if someone is stabbing him in the chest multiple times. Sam coughs and blood sprays out of his mouth. 

 

Dean pulls up to the building in the GTO he was ‘borrowing’. He looks in front of him, finding the Impala parked on the side of the road.  
“Dammit, Sammy,” Dean mutters under his breath. Dean turns the car off and climbs out of the car, going straight to the Impala’s trunk. He opens it up, looking around and making sure no one else was around. Satisfied, he opens the hidden compartment and grabs the colt. Shutting the trunk, Dean makes his way over to the building and quietly enters through the door. He looks around but doesn’t see anyone around, which puts him on edge. It definitely should not be this easy to get into this building; not with Crowley being here. Which means, this is probably… Suddenly, there is a pain filled yell and Dean’s head whips towards the end of the hallway. He knew that voice. Dean swiftly and quietly moves down the hallway and peers into the room, seeing Crowley circling his brother. Sam is bent over on the floor, blood dripping down his chin and pain filling his face. Dean watches as Crowley squeezes his hand and Sam yells in pain once again. He coughs and more blood dribbles out of his mouth.   
Having enough, Dean steps into the doorway and shoots Crowley in the right shoulder. Crowley jerks forward, letting out a hiss. He turns around and sees Dean in the doorway, a look of sheer anger on both of their faces.  
“Well, look at that, Squirrel decided to join the party,” Crowley says. He looks down at the wound in his shoulder then looks back up at Dean. “I believe I told you I wasn’t going to be so nice next time Dean.”  
Before Dean can think he’s being thrown in the wall to his right, the colt falling from his hands. He lets out a groan and tries to climb back to his feet. He hears footsteps and looks up to see Crowley standing in front of him. Crowley grabs Dean by the throat and lifts him up, slamming him into the wall. Dean struggles against Crowley, but he’s too strong for him. Crowley leers at him and stabs Dean in the stomach. Dean groans in pain. Crowley pulls the knife out earning another groan from Dean and throws it on the floor. He leans in close to Dean’s pain-filled face.   
“You two really should’ve left well enough alone. Now I’m going to have to finish off your precious brother,” Crowley says, shoving Dean into the wall and letting go. Dean drops to the floor, holding his stomach wound. 

 

Sam looks up from his spot on the floor seeing Crowley approach his brother. Crowley picks his brother up by the throat and slams him into the wall and Sam tries to shove himself to his feet. It takes all of his concentration and a few tries but he eventually manages to do it. He looks around for the demon knife but doesn’t find it anywhere. A pained groan catches his attention and he looks over in time to see Crowley pull a knife out of his brother and tossing it on the floor. Sam panics, seeing the blood seep out of his brothers’ wound. Movement from Crowley jerks him out of his hypnosis and Sam sees Crowley lean in close to his brother. Sam’s gaze falls to the knife on the floor. The demon killing knife. Sam forces himself to move towards Crowley as quietly as he can.   
“You two really should’ve left well enough alone. Now I’m going to have to finish off your precious brother,” Sam hears Crowley say to his brother. Sam looks over and sees Crowley shove his brother into the wall and let him fall to the floor. Sam kneels down and picks up the knife, making eye-contact with his brother for a brief moment before standing up.  
“Yeah, well, it’s not really in our blood to let dickwads like you kill innocent people,” Dean says, distracting Crowley long enough to buy Sam some time. Crowley smirks which turns into a surprised expression as Sam stabs him in the neck. There is a bright light and it shines immensely from Crowley’s body. Sam takes a step back. Just when the light gets too bright, Crowley explodes and Sam covers his face. He looks up and sees Crowley is gone. There is a groan and Sam looks down at his brother, the panic setting back in again, seeing all of the blood on his brothers’ shirt.  
“Dean!” Sam yells, dropping down to his brothers’ side. He takes off his over-shirt and wads it up, pressing it onto Dean’s wound. Dean let’s out another groan. “Come on Dean, stay with me.”  
Sam looks up at his brothers’ face and sees him spacing out on him. Sam feels the panic ratchet up another notch. He coughs tasting the copper from his blood in his mouth. Sam spits it out off to the side and focuses back on Dean.  
“Dean. Dean!” Sam yells in fear.


	4. Chapter 4

“Family of Dean Gates?” Sam’s head whips up and he all but leaps out of his chair and rushes to meet the doctor.  
“Is he okay?” Sam asks.  
“He made it through surgery with no complications and the doctors were able to stitch him up. He’s in his room now, sleeping,” the doctor says.  
“So, he’s okay?” Sam asks.  
“He’ll be in a lot of pain, but yes, he’s okay. Would you like to see him?” the doctor answers. Sam nods his head and he follows the doctor down a hallway to a room. “I’ll give you two some privacy.”  
“Thank you,” Sam says in a daze. He walks into the room and sees his brother lying on the bed hooked up to the monitor. Sam pulls a chair up and sits down, not liking how still his brother is. He grabs his brothers’ hand, feeling the pulse on his wrist. Sam feels his eyes begin to water and he closes them, thinking about how they got out of that building. 

 

When Dean hadn’t responded, Sam quickly felt for a pulse. It was faint but there. Sam picks his brother up and carries him out of the building and sets him in the back seat of the Impala. Climbing into the drivers’ seat, Sam starts the car up and squeals out onto the street, heading for the hospital he had seen on his way into town.   
“Come on Dean. Wake up for me man,” Sam pleads to his brother but doesn’t get any response. Sam coughs and pulls his hand away seeing it speckled with blood. He shrugs it off and looks in the rearview mirror at his brother. There is no change in his condition and Sam looks ahead, seeing the hospital on his right. He pulls up to the emergency entrance and stumbles out of the drivers’ seat. Yanking the back door open, he grabs his brother and carries him inside.  
“Help! Somebody help!”

 

Sam opens his eyes and looks back at his brother. He gives Dean’s hand a gently squeeze, feeling a tear fall down his cheek.  
“Come on Dean. You can pull through this,” Sam says. Sam rests his head on the bed in front of him and closes his eyes. His breath evens out and falls into a fitful sleep.

 

The first thing Dean notices is the quiet; except for a beeping noise. The next thing he notices is everything smells clean. Hospital. I must be in a hospital. Dean flexes his hands and realizes someone is holding it. Dean blinks open his eyes and looks around, confirming his assumption that he is indeed in a hospital. He hears light snoring and he turns to his right seeing his little brother asleep bent over in his chair, his head resting on his bed. He seemed okay but he wouldn’t be sure until he talked to him. Dean moves and feels a sharp pain in his abdomen. He slowly lifts his sheet up noticing the bandage on his stomach. Oh, yeah. Crowley stabbed me. Dean hears movement to his right and he looks over to see Sam beginning to wake up. Sam stirs awake and opens his eyes. He thought he felt movement but wasn’t going to get his hopes up.  
“Hey, S’mmy,” Dean says quietly. Sam’s head whips up and he sees his brothers’ eyes are open. Sam abruptly sits up and leans in to his brother.  
“Dean. How you feeling?” Sam asks, checking over his brother.  
“‘M fine,” Dean says, looking his brother over again now that he’s awake.   
“You ‘Kay?” Dean asks.  
“I’m not the one who got stabbed Dean,” Sam points out.   
“Right, but Crowley was treating you like a chew toy before I got there,” Dean counters.   
“I’m fine Dean,” Sam says.  
“Good,” Dean says, closing his eyes. He hears his brother cough and he opens his eyes to look at him, seeing him wipe a trail of blood off. Dean’s eyes widen and he tries to sit up quickly but falls back down, groaning in pain.  
“Geez Dean, slow down,” Sam says, resting a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “You just had surgery.”  
“You…you were s’posed to be fine after the trials,” Dean says, looking over at his brother. Sam has a guilty look on his face. “Sam.”  
“I kinda haven’t said the incantation yet,” Sam says sheepishly.   
“What?! Why not?!” Dean yells at Sam.   
“‘Cause I’ve kinda been busy making sure you haven’t died on me Dean!” Sam yells back.  
“You should’ve said it Sam,” Dean counters.  
“I’m sorry if making sure my brother is alive and okay was more important,” Sam snaps back. Dean fights the urge to yell at Sam again, but deep down he knew if the roles were reversed he would’ve done the same thing.  
“What happened anyways?” Dean asks, changing the subject.  
“Crowley stabbed you and I snuck up behind him. Stabbed him in the neck while you were distracting him,” Sam says. “You…you were bleeding all over Dean.”  
Dean looks over at his brother and sees the pain and emotion in his eyes. He figured Sam was worried and panicked. Did the first thing that came to his mind, and that was take him to the hospital and make sure he was okay.   
“You weren’t…you weren’t responding man. I sped all the way here. They took you right into surgery,” Sam says. Dean nods his head.  
“It’s okay Sammy. I’m fine now,” Dean says, assuring his brother, knowing he’s still worrying about him.   
“Yeah,” Sam says.  
“Well, I’m up now so you can go say the incantation now,” Dean says, looking over and seeing a hint of fear in his brothers eyes before he quickly covers it up.  
“I…uh…I figured I’d just wait till you were able to leave the hospital,” Sam says. Dean studies his brother. He’s scared. He doesn’t know what will happen.  
“Shouldn’t take the risk. You should do it now,” Dean says, watching his brother. Sam bites his cheek. “What Sammy?”  
“I just…” Sam begins but stops himself. You’re thirty-one years old for God’s sake. You don’t need your big brother to hold your hand.   
“Just what Sammy?” Dean pushes.  
“I was kinda hoping you’d be there,” Sam says, looking over at his brother. Dean nods his head.  
“Okay, well, then let’s go then,” Dean says, sitting up, slowly this time.   
“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Sam says, gently, but firmly, pushing his brother back down. “Dean, you’re in no shape to be doing anything right now.”  
“You’re still sick Sam,” Dean argues. “The only way you’re going to get better is if you finish this. And, obviously, the only way you’ll finish this is if I’m there. So what’s the damn problem?”  
“You need to stay in the hospital…” Sam begins.  
“Sam,” Dean says. “You can either do the incantation yourself or you can get me out of here and we can do them together. Either way, you’re doing them today.”  
Sam fights a war inside his head, knowing his brother isn’t going to give this fight up. Not when it concerns his little brothers’ safety. And it’s not like they can do it in the hospital. Sam sighs in defeat.  
“Fine, but you take it easy and I’m driving,” Sam says, getting up and walking out of the room.

 

The doctor wasn’t happy Dean was signing himself out. He put up a huge fight about it; said Dean needed to stay for observation. In the end, Sam promised not to let Dean leave his bed and that he would bring him to the hospital if anything changed. The doctor still wasn’t happy though but he reluctantly let Dean sign himself out.   
Sam looks over in the passenger seat and sees his brother sleeping. He’d been sleeping since about ten minutes into the drive. They were going to an open field, hoping no one would notice if anything strange happened. Sam pulls off the road up ahead and parks the car. He opens the door and climbs out, walking around to the passenger side. Dean had begun to stir awake, hearing the drivers’ door open and sits up as Sam opens his door. Sam helps him climb out; not without a bunch of complaining from Dean of course, had to uphold his image and all.   
The two hunters walk to the middle of the field and Sam pulls out the sheet of paper with the incantation on it. They look around and don’t see anyone, not a single car driving down the road. Sam looks over at his brother, nervous about what might happened.  
“Ready?” Dean asks.   
“Uh…yeah, I guess,” Sam says. Dean reaches over and squeezes Sam’s shoulder letting him know he’s here. Sam begins to read the incantation, finishing it and waits for the usually pain in the arm. He isn’t let down. Sam falls to the ground, yelling out in pain and white hot agony flows through his arm. Sam feels his fingers digging into the ground, but he also feels a firm comforting hand on his back too.   
“Sammy?” Dean says, to Sam’s left. Just as the pain came, it went just as suddenly, leaving Sam breathing heavy.  
“‘M good. I’m good,” Sam says, trying to reassure Dean. He looks over and sees Dean kneeling down next to him. When did he kneel down?   
“Come on, let’s get you up,” Dean says. Sam nods his head and stands up, helping his brother as he groans in pain. The two brothers look around the field but nothing seems to be happening. “I don’t know Sammy. I was kinda thinking there’d be a little more…”  
Before he can finish, Dean’s cut off by a loud rumbling sound. The wind begins to pick up. Dean and Sam look around, seeing the sky begin to grow dark. They look over at each other, eyes wide, Dean clutching his stomach and Sam his arm.  
“I think you spoke too soon,” Sam says as the wind blows so hard it almost knocks them over. The brothers’ take a couple steps back and they see the ground ahead of them begin to cave in. It’s like Lucifer’s cage all over again.   
Without thinking, Sam grips ahold of Dean’s shirt. Feeling this, Dean knows exactly what Sam is thinking. Hell, he was thinking it himself. Dean reaches over and grabs Sam’s shirt as well, letting him know he’s there and that they weren’t going through this alone. They look up in the sky and see a massive black cloud billowing towards them. The Winchester brothers take a few more steps back as they watch the black cloud hover slightly over the hole in the ground. They realize it’s not a cloud but smoke. More streams of black smoke begin to fill the sky and congregate together above the hole before them.   
What seems like after hours, the smoke begins to swirl into a funnel cloud and delve into the depths of the cavern. They can hear screams and yells coming from the funnel of smoke, none of the demons wanting to go back to Hell for good. Dean feels Sam’s grip tighten on his shirt and his own grip matches it.   
As the last of the smoke disappears into the abyss, the hole closes up and a bright light shoots up exploding into the sky. Dean and Sam turn away, covering their faces to protect their eyes. When they feel the wind die back down to what it was before Sam said the incantation, Dean and Sam turn back around. Everything looks as if nothing had happened. They stand and stare at the spot on the ground where the hole was.  
“I guess it’s over,” Dean says.  
“Yeah, I guess so,” Sam replies. Dean looks over at his brother.  
“How d’you feel? You okay?” Dean asks him. Sam takes a moment to catalogue his body. Truthfully, he hadn’t felt better in a long time.  
“I feel good,” Sam says, catching the disbelief on his brothers’ face. “I do Dean. I don’t feel tired and I can breathe normal. Don’t even feel like coughing.”  
“Good,” Dean replies. Then, a small smile appears on Dean’s face.  
“What?” Sam asks.  
“We did it Sammy,” Dean says. “We saved everyone again. “Together.”  
“Yeah, together,” Sam agrees, matching Dean’s smile with one of his own. “Now we can go back home and you can get into bed.”  
“Seriously?” Dean whines.  
“Hey, I promised the doc Dean. It’s bad enough I let you do this,” Sam says, beginning to walk away.  
“Dude, I don’t need to lie down,” Dean argues, a whine still evident in his voice.  
“You’re lying down Dean,” Sam says firmly. He hears Dean sigh aggravatedly.  
“Does this mean you’re gonna be a mother hen till I’m better?” Dean asks, climbing into the passenger seat of the Impala and looking over at his brother.  
“You got yourself stabbed in the stomach Dean. You owe me,” Sam says.   
“It’s not like I was like, ‘Hey Crowley I’m open. Stab me please’,” Dean says.   
“Suck it up Dean. It’s happening,” Sam says, starting up the car and pulling onto the road. Dean slouches in his seat and crosses his arms.  
“Fine. Bitch,” Dean says, looking out his window.  
“Jerk,” Sam replies easily. A small smile appears on Dean’s face at the old names they hadn’t used in much too long. And without even looking at his brother, he knew he was smiling too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say that I have always loved the Bitch/Jerk names the boys would say all the time and I miss hearing them horribly. So, I figured it’s my story why not end it with them  I was really happy and excited with how this ended especially since endings always drive me nuts. Anyways, please review and let me know what ya’ll thought of it! Thanks for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me some feedback! :)


End file.
